Everybody
by Joanther
Summary: The gang were stuck sharing a stormy night in an old castle when they were on the way to Kaiba's mansion on Halloween night. Strange dream came to Jounouchi with music, dancing, and... Kaiba. But was he the only one who had that dream?


**Everybody.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Write by _Joanther_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. And the song Everybody by BackStreet Boys.

Rating: T

Genres: Mystery, Romance

Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_The gang are stuck sharing a stormy night in an old castle when they were on the way to Kaiba's mansion on Halloween night. Strange dream came to Jounouchi with music, dancing, and... Kaiba. But was he the only one who had that dream?_

A/N: I had this idea come up when I watched the Everybody's clip of Backstreet Boys. I don't know if this fanfiction could count as a songfic or not but in my own opinion it's not a songfic.

- I started writing this song a month ago. Ironically there was a real storm have come right before Halloween as we all know its name is Sandy... - - I have wanted to up this fanfic on Halloween night but couldn't, so well, here it is.

-o0o-

It was unexpected. Jounouchi mumbled as his friends and he were walking into the old castle in front of them. He glanced at the Kaiba brothers once, and clearly saw how upset Mokuba was and how pissed the elder Kaiba was. Jounouchi automatically stayed the furthest away from them as possible. He was tired, and he didn't want to become the elder Kaiba's target right now. He knew Kaiba always got off at him when that guy was angry, as if Jounouchi was the CEO's anger relief or something like that. Normally Jounouchi would happily retort back, but now he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep dreamlessly.

The whole early event went on in Jounouchi's brain when he was spacing out, and had nearly passing out because of exhaustion. For some mysterious reasons, Mokuba convinced his brother to invite Yugi's gang to their mansion on a mountain far away from Domino City, to the West, on Halloween night. Surprisingly, Kaiba had agreed with his brother, as Jounouchi could see the younger Kaiba had threatened his brother with something that Jounouchi didn't want to know about. Jounouchi had refused at first when he heard the party was held by Kaiba and they had to stay at one of Kaiba's houses. He doubted Kaiba would want Jounouchi to stay in his house without trying to humiliate him or kick him out, but Yugi had made him agree to come over. The small teen promised Jounouchi that he wouldn't let Kaiba harm him in any way. However, Jounouchi didn't really agree because of that reason. He secretly wanted to spend a night with Kaiba; even if there were a bunch of his friends together with them.

The plan wasn't as smooth as everybody had thought. Mokuba used a limo to drive the gang to the mountain, and the kid said it would take half a day to arrive there. He expected they would arrive at seven in the evening, but then the limo has messed up and stopped running when they had gotten half way there. Kaiba had to fix it personally, but Honda's offered to help, since he was studying mechanics. However, Kaiba didn't trust Honda enough to touch his limo, so in the end Honda only helped a little bit and they spent almost two hours waiting for it work again. Then they continue on their way.

Unfortunately, when they were in the middle of the mountain, a storm came unannounced. It was raining too much with wide winds, and it was very dark since the night came sooner in October. The driver couldn't see anything in front him, and he said he didn't dare to drive in this weather. Luckily, they saw an old castle nearby and decided to stay there until the storm passed. The castle seemed very large and had no one there, but was surprisingly clear and neat. It had a very large hall with many door beyond, but everybody decided they should not go looking around here too much, especially when it was this dark. The castle didn't have electricity, but it did have many candles and Kaiba lit some of them to see around. However, in the night, the inside castle still seemed so dark and somewhat... scary. Everybody then decided to stay in one large room that had many beds in it. Even Kaiba and Mokuba stayed in this room. Right at time Jounouchi's back touched the mattress, he fell asleep right away, not notice how the other were doing.

Jounouchi was awakening by a loud sound of music. He absently sat up and looked around, but then gasped in surprise. Around him was not a dark room that he and his friends had decided to stay and sleep through the stormy night in anymore. This room was large and very high with many bright lights and candles, all around the room, making it shiny and sparkling. The room was full of people, but their faces seemed blurry and they were dancing crazily with the music. Jounouchi thought he saw his friends in one of them, and they were dancing rapidly too.

_Everybody _

_Rock your body_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right_

_Backstreet's back alright_

Confused, Jounouchi stared at them and wondered what they were doing. Right at that moment the music shoved into his ears with very loud and excited voices. This song was in English, but it was not too fast and he could faintly hear the lyrics that were running inside of his brain. The thumped-up beat of the music made his body arch. He felt his body start to move as well as everybody, but he couldn't control it anymore and couldn't stop. As Jounouchi was still trying to fight with his own body, he suddenly felt something soft curl around his thigh.

Jounouchi jolted and turned around to look behind him, while his body was still moving unconsciously. It was then that he noticed a golden, furry tail on his butt, and it was waving rapidly. The tail made Jounouchi tickle, but he couldn't stop it with his own thought. He felt himself moving onto the middle of the floor, where others people were moving and dancing; they didn't seem to care about another new presence made by Jounouchi. In fact, they didn't seem to care about each other, just stayed in their own space and danced, and danced.

_Oh my God__,__ we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_

_We're gonna bring the flavor show you how_

_I've gotta question for ya_

_Better answer now_

As Jounouchi moved closer to them, he could see their bodies were all white and pale like ghosts, but it didn't make him frighten. Everything around him was blurry and unreal; it somehow told him all of this was just a dream. He absently smiled; if this was just a dream then he wouldn't worry anymore. He would eventually wake up later in the real world later, right?

And with that thought, Jounouchi started moving his body, this time by his own will. He moved his hip and his legs, together with his shoulders, to the rhythm of the music. He closed his eyes and continued twisting, hearing the music continue on.

_Am I original? (Yeah)_

_Am I the only one? (Yeah)_

_Am I sexual? (Yeah)_

_Am I everything you need?_

_You better rock your body now_

He felt his body became hotter as the lyrics were flying through the large room. He had never heard this song before, but now he had the thought that he could just become one with it. He then kept dancing around the room; he had stopped not even once, but strangely didn't feel tired. It made him feel more confident that this was just a dream. Sometimes he thought he was brushed by those white people around him, but he felt as if he had touched nothing but wind, and those people didn't seem to notice either.

_Everybody_

_Yeah_

_Rock your body_

_Yeah_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right_

_Backstreet's back, alright  
_

_Alright_

He did as the music told, and shook his body widely, completely losing his mind. He smiled, moving his hip up and down, and then threw himself in and out of the space and surprisingly he didn't fall. His tail tickled him few times making him giggle in pleasant surprise. But as he felt as if he were completely in heaven, he felt another presence next to him, and this time was not just the windy feeling of the ghost people around him.

Jounouchi opened his eyes slowly and looked at the intruder. His mouth gasped when he saw Kaiba Seto was moving with the rhythm next to him. For some reason, the two were dancing together, since when Jounouchi didn't know, but he didn't care either. After all, this was just a dream, and only in his dream would Kaiba come this close to him without making any insulting names or humiliation. Jounouchi then noticed Kaiba's outfit had changed, and it was not the same one he had seen on him the last time, before he fell to sleep. Kaiba was wearing a black suit with a long, black coat that ran down his shoulder; inside the suit was a red shirt with a black tie. The suit looked like it was made especially for the brunet and it showed off his perfect body. He looked like a… vampire in those movies Jounouchi has seen many times before, but he was a very attractive vampire. It was like Kaiba noticed Jounouchi's gaze on him; he smirked at Jounouchi and reached out a hand to gently touch Jounouchi's face, then he moved up to fondle his hair. That was when Jounouchi noticed Kaiba was caressing a thing that Jounouchi didn't think he ever had. Dog ears on his head.

Jounouchi gasped slightly. When the vampire brunet was touching his extra ears, he felt like there was a pulse of electricity running down his body. He froze for a second, but then continued moving as Kaiba's body was moving. Kaiba was still smirking lustfully; another arms wrapping around Jounouchi's waist and pulled his body closer to him. The two continued dancing, but now Jounouchi's body acted like it had been glued onto Kaiba's, and Kaiba didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

It… really was a most wonderful kind of dream. He would never be able to do that with Kaiba in real life.

_Now throw your hands up in the air_

_Wave them around like you just don't care_

_And if you wanna party let me hear you yell_

_'Cause we got it goin' on again_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Jounouchi moved his body with Kaiba in a perfect rhythm. He felt like he had completely become one with him. Everything around him was like a dream, yet Kaiba was too real. He thought he could felt the warmth and solidness of Kaiba's arms on his waist, tightening around him securely. Jounouchi looked up dreamingly, thinking that if he kept leaning, he could touch Kaiba's lips. This was just a dream, so '_dream Kaiba_' wouldn't mind if he did that, right? Like, he wouldn't mind the fact that Jounouchi was mashing his body with his.

The two still continued to move with the music. Jounouchi looked straight into Kaiba's eyes and saw the very blue eyes were looking back at him like he was trying to read Jounouchi's mind. Jounouchi smiled at him, and waited, and waited. As the music began slowing down a little, Kaiba's head bowed down with the music, and it was Jounouchi's only chance to capture the brunet's lips.

It felt so real when Jounouchi's lips touched Kaiba's. The warm, moist lips responded to him by gently coaxing his lips open. Jounouchi never felt anything more perfect than this moment, making him forgot all about everything around him. He didn't know if his body or Kaiba's was still dancing or not. He didn't know since when his arms had wrapped around Kaiba's neck, forcing Kaiba to continue the kiss and couldn't do anything else. Gladly, Kaiba didn't seem to mind and still kissed him as if the kiss was the only thing that existing.

The kiss became more and more intense. Jounouchi and Kaiba were no longer just coaxing their lips around the other, but were using their tongue to join the work. Jounouchi couldn't understand, since when he was acting like a good kisser and he was kissing like he knew what he was doing, but he never kissed anyone before in real life. But he found it was no matter in this dream, and enjoyed letting Kaiba's tongue thrust into his mouth. Jounouchi was trying to kiss Kaiba back by doing the same thing, but hardly won over Kaiba. When he succeeded doing that and could thrust his tongue inside Kaiba's mouth, his eyes suddenly opened wide in surprise. He was sure his tongue had just met Kaiba's unnaturally sharp tooth.

Then the Kaiba in his dream really was a vampire. Jounouchi smiled and tossed the thought aside, while he continued kissing Kaiba. The vampire brunet happily let him dominate the kiss, but didn't let him do that job for long. After a while, they were not dancing anymore but making out, and none of them seemed to mind about that. Even the music and the other people around them were forgotten.

"I love you," Kaiba whispered hurriedly into Jounouchi's ear when they broke the last kiss. The blond was now feeling like this was the best dream he had ever had, and tightening his arms around Kaiba's neck. He could feel Kaiba was doing the same to his waist. "Do you love me, Katsuya?"

Jounouchi nodded smiling, but before he could answer, he felt as if someone was shaking him, and the vision in front of his eyes suddenly started spinning and everything quickly went black. The shaking didn't stop but continued on stronger, and Jounouchi started to feel cold…

Jounouchi opened his eyes and sat up automatically. He then looked around and noticed he was in the not-too-dark room that he and his friends had decided to sleep in. His friends were all awake, and Honda was shaking him, calling him to wake up. Jounouchi had ever never wanted to punch his best friend more than he did in that moment in his life.

"It's morning," Honda told Jounouchi, not noticing the displeased look on his blond friend's face. "Everyone was all awake, except you and Kaiba. I think we should pack up and leave here. This castle made me feel creep out. I couldn't sleep last night."

Jounouchi raised his eyebrow and let his eyes wander around the room. He noticed a large window that he didn't see last night when he arrived in this room. Outside, the sky was light blue, and there were no clouds in sight. He couldn't see the sun from his view point, but it was still bright enough to allow him a clear view of this room. The room was bigger than he had thought, and it looked exactly like the room he had danced in with Kaiba in the dream. He then glanced at the brunet who was just sitting up with Mokuba next to him, and his face held an expression similar to the one he would give when he was about to strangle someone, nothing like the Kaiba Jounouchi had seen in his dream, but the Kaiba who was pissed after the long and unpleasant trip yesterday.

Everyone then packed their luggage and started walking out the castle, heading toward the limo that was waiting for them in front of the gate. Mokuba decided everyone was still going to Kaiba's mansion on the mountain; even though it was not Halloween anymore. The kid also felt the same as Honda, meaning he couldn't sleep well last night and was exhausted, and the mansion was the nearest place to rest. Jounouchi was the last one who walked out the castle following everybody, his mind was still wandering about the dream and Kaiba, the confession of Kaiba toward him and how he failed to answer. Many times he convinced himself that it was just a dream and even if he did answer Kaiba, nothing would change anyway in real life. He even sometimes unconsciously touched his upper hair to check, and was a little bit disappointed to see that no dog ears were there. Every time he did that, he glanced toward where Kaiba was walking, not too far away and saw the brunet was deep in thought too, but he seemed still pissed by the murderous aura around his body. Maybe the CEO was not a morning person, or he was still annoyed about the whole trip thing.

"I had a weird dream yesterday," Yugi's word came into Jounouchi's ears, making him unconsciously looked up at his friend. Yugi was talking with Yami, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, Ryou and Mokuba, but loud enough for Jounouchi to hear. "I dreamed I was dancing with Yami in the room we had slept in. The music kept telling me to dance and made me dance nonstop. Everybody around me was white like a ghost and they were dancing too, but I couldn't touch them."

"What?! I had a same dream too," exclaimed Yami. "I was dancing with you in the room, and it seemed very crowded, but nobody cared about each other. I say that they were too busy dancing like maniacs." And he paused for a moment, "I think I was dressing—no, coiled up like a mummy…"

Yugi's eyes widened. "That's exactly what I saw you dressed as, in my dream. And I was dressing as…"

"A black cat? I think I can still remember seeing how cute you are with black cat's ears and a long smooth tail," Yami cut in with a smirk. "That's it, if you had the same dream as me."

"That's… how I saw myself in the dream," Yugi admitted blushing.

"I think I had the same dream too." Bakura interrupted. "But I was dancing with Ryou. I think I saw you two in the crowd, but I'm not sure." He shrugged and looked at Ryou, who was reddening. "Me… too…" The pale, white haired boy muttered.

The thief then smirked widely and came closer to his hikari, "You're cute in that outfit, even with the cuts on your face."

Ryou blushed deeply, "You… too. You looked sexy with that silver mask."

Bakura chuckled and pulled Ryou closer to his body. "I could let you see it any time you want." With that, he embraced the identical pale boy. Next to them, Yami was doing the same with Yugi. Jounouchi stared at them with wide eyes. He… was not the only one that had that dream?

Jounouchi froze and forgot to move while his mind was tangling itself up. If his friends had the same dreams about dancing with each other, then Kaiba and he… Were they…?

The blond duelist jolted when he felt a finger poke his shoulder. He jumped in fright and looked behind him, seeing no one other than Kaiba was there. Kaiba was looking at him with interested eyes, and he was smirking.

"You know, if you had dog ears now you would look exactly like a dog with that jump," the brunet said amusingly. "And a tail. I was not wrong before when I said you are an inu."

"I'm no dog!" Jounouchi growled. "It's not my fault when I dreamed that I had dog's ears." He stopped immediately when he realized what he was saying and used his hands to cover his mouth. But then Kaiba's smirk went wider as he came closer to Jounouchi and stood next to the blond. Before Jounouchi could protest, he felt one of Kaiba arms wrapping around his waist. "It seems like we had the same dream too? But I failed to hear your answer in the dream because Mokuba woke me up. Would you like to give me your answer now?"

Jounouchi's mouth gasped like a fish and couldn't close. He looked at Kaiba with eyes still widened, but his voice refused to come out. It was a dream, but Kaiba was real? The dance between Kaiba and him, the embraces, the kisses, the confession… All of them…?

"But… I thought… I thought you hated me…" Jounouchi then found his voice, but the words were not the ones he wanted to say. Kaiba shook his head slightly, and then placed his free arm on Jounouchi's hair where the dog ears were in the dream. "I don't hate you. I just built the wall to cover my feeling. But now I believe it's not only a one-side feeling," he paused, "or at least, I hope so."

Jounouchi smiled, leaning his head onto the brunet's shoulder with his arms wrapped around the brunet's back. "I… I love you too. I wanted to say it in my dream, but Honda woke me up. Guess it's a good thing, huh?"

"It is." Jounouchi thought he could feel Kaiba smiling. "To hear you confess in real life is better than in the dream. And you're warmer too. I can't wait to feel what it's like to kiss you in real life."

They kept hugging for a short time until Jounouchi heard a giggle and felt Kaiba loosened the embrace. He let go of Kaiba and looked down. He saw that Mokuba was grinning at him and Kaiba. "So you two are a couple now? Took you two long enough," Jounouchi reddened, but before he could say anything the kid had continued. "We should head toward the mansion now. And after then you two could do whatever you want—without interruption."

"Mokuba!" Jounouchi cried, but the kid had trailed off and ran to the limo. He heard Kaiba sigh, but when he turned away to look at him, he saw Kaiba was still smiling. His arm was still placed securely on Jounouchi's waist and they started heading toward the limo. Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou were doing the same but the yamis were keeping the hikaries in their arms as they entered the limo. When Jounouchi and Kaiba got in the car, the CEO immediately placed Jounouchi on his lap and held him tightly. Jounouchi made no protest as the car started driving away, but his eyes glanced at the old castle one last time. He thanked it silently for letting him be with Kaiba even in the weirdest way he couldn't understand.

.

.

.

_**-End-**_


End file.
